Learning to Love: In Sickness and In Health
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A couple of days have passed since Ben and Mal's engagement party; however when a situation arises is our Beastie King able to pull our Dragon Queen out of it? Read and find out, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back to our 'Learning to Love' series; I can't wait to see what you think of this. I know I say this on every story; but it does mean a lot to me what you think about the stories and chapters that I post. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A couple of days later I was in my bedroom at mine and Evie's house and I was packing my things together in my bedroom; after our engagement party we had discussed me moving in with Ben and we decided that we wanted to move in together sooner rather than later. As I continued to pack my things together I started to think about mine and Ben's conversation about me moving in with him. As soon as I could get my things packed together Ben was going to help me take my things to his room in Auradon Castle; he teased and said that he would have to make room for me and I just joked back with him and told him I could just move into my old room. Ben then abruptly pulled me to him and we ended up making out until we fell back down onto his bed on his boat and we made love again, which was a perfect way to end our morning on the boat.

After we had met back with the others I had pulled Evie to one side and told her that I was planning to move in with Ben within the next week; and she was overjoyed for us both. Yes this meant that she was losing me as a roommate; but I promised to sign over my part of the lease on our house so Doug could move in properly.

I was really excited to live with Ben; it felt exactly as it should. Yes I knew that if me and Ben didn't get back together that I might have met someone else; or failing that I would have moved into an apartment or a house of my own. But I didn't want to fixate on what could have been; me and Ben were back together, moving in together and engaged. There was a point in which I never thought that any of these possibly could come true; but now that they had I wouldn't change a thing - apart from the obvious engagement to our upcoming marriage.

I quickly wiped my sweat drenched forehead on the back of my right hand and I took a couple of deep breaths to try and push the sickly feeling away. Luck would have it when I was trying to pack all of my things together I would start to come down with some mortal bug; yes people tended to worry about me being ill as I only tended to catch things if they were serious - but it was only a fever, nausea and headache currently, and I think I could deal with that.

Time ticked on and when I looked up two hours had passed and my body continued to feel weak; I suddenly gasped and put my hands to my ears as a sudden ringing suddenly assaulted them. I watched as the room started to spin around me and I felt a burning in my stomach which told me that I needed to be sick - and soon! The pain in my head suddenly increased and my eye sight started to go blurry; I took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm myself to no avail and I felt myself drop down to my knees.

"Evie" I muttered as I dropped to the floor. I felt my head and eyes rolled back and I felt myself getting dragged into the darkness - not knowing why or how this was even happening.

* * *

_*Evie's POV*_

* * *

I had just been working on a dress for Mal in my sewing room and I couldn't wait to show her it. It was a dark purple, elegant dress. It had dark purple lace fabric with a flattering fishtail hem; it was sleeveless and had a high neck on it. It was toying with whether to add more detailing to the top of the dress; but I wanted to get Mal's opinion on it before I proceeded. So with this thought in mind I left my sewing room and knocked on her bedroom door; I then pulled one brown up in confusion I hadn't heard a sound move in her room for a while. Surely Mal wouldn't have left without saying that she was going out?

"M?" I called out as I knocked on the door again. "Do you need any help you've been in there quite a while" I questioned and I felt my stomach start to bubble in panic as I hoped that there was nothing wrong. "M!" I shouted again. "I bet she's got her earphones in" I muttered to myself as I opened the door; I then gasped when I saw that Mal was lying on the floor unconscious in the middle of her room.

"Mal!" I quickly stated as I ran into her room and I quickly knelt next to her and I shook her shoulders. I took a sigh of relief when I noticed that she was breathing; but then I started to fall into despair at the fact that she wouldn't wake up. **"MAL!"** I shouted as I continued to shake her. **"PLEASE WAKE UP?"** I begged sadly as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I started to ring the emergency services.

"Ambulance service is the patient breathing?" I heard the operator start.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Are they awake?" they questioned.

"No" I said.

"Are they breathing in and our regularly?" they asked and I looked down at Mal's chest.

"Yes" I replied.

"Ok" they stated. "Are they making any noises with their breathing?" they urged.

"No" I advised. "It's quiet" I explained.

"Ok" they repeated. "What's the address of the emergency?" they enquired.

"48 Fairy Tale Gardens, Auradon City, AR1 6RN" I quickly recited.

"Ok" they reasoned. "I am arranging an emergency ambulance; we aim to be with you as soon as we can due to the urgency of the patient's condition" they pressed. "There are just a few things I need to check" they added.

"Ok" I replied.

"Does the patient have any injuries?" I heard them say.

"It doesn't look like it" I stated as I quickly let my eyes run up and down Mal's body.

"Are they already on their side?" they questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Good" they answered. "Keep them on their side; and don't put anything under their head" they explained.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Can I take your name?" they asked.

"Evie Grimhilde" I said.

"Ok Evie" they answered. "What's the patient's name?" they continued.

"Mal Faery" I said.

"Pardon?" they questioned and I could hear the confusion in their voice.

"The patient is Mal Faery" I clarified.

"I see" they verbally nodded. "Keep an eye on Lady Faery's condition; and if anything gets worse, changes, any other concerns or symptoms you need to ring back" they continued. "But we are nearly with you" they finished.

"Thank you" I replied and I quickly hung up and I rang Ben.

"Evie what a pleasant surprise" he answered happily.

"Ben you need to meet me at Auradon General" I quickly replied.

"What? "Why?" he quickly asked and I heard concern instantly hit his voice.

"I've found Mal unconscious in her room" I advised.

"What?" he repeated. "What's happened?" he heard and I heard movement in the background which told me that he had just slowly stood up.

"I don't know" I said. "I found her like this" I added as I looked down sadly and looked at my sister.

"Ok" he said. "Have you rung an ambulance?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed. "They are nearly he-" I started but stopped when I heard a voice downstairs.

"Ambulance service!" a deep man's voice called.

"Up here!" I shouted back and I heard movement which told me that they were making their ways upstairs. "Ben I need to go" I muttered.

"Ok" he repeated. "I'll come to you both; I might get to you before they leave" he advised. "But keep me updated" he urged.

"I will" I promised before I hung up and I watched as two men appeared at the doorway.

"So tell me what happened Miss Grimhilde?" one of the men asked as the other rolled Mal onto her back and they started to pull things out of one of their bags. I didn't know why this was happening to my sister; but hopefully we would find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

By the time that me and my parents got to Mal and Evie's house we got their just in time to see Mal getting wheeled out of the house on a stretcher. I gasped at the sight of her; she was collar and boarded on a stretcher and she had a heart monitor and oxygen mask on.

"Mal" I muttered. "What happened?" I asked the paramedics as they continued to push the stretcher towards the ambulance.

"We still don't know" one of the paramedics answered as Evie quickly locked their door and ran towards us.

"Can we both come?" she asked.

"Yes" the other paramedic answered as they pushed Mal onto the tail lift. "One of you will need to go in the front though" they explained as the tail lift started to lift up.

"I will" Evie offered. "I know you will want to be with her" she smiled meekly up at me as she stood on my right hand side.

"Thank you Evie" I replied. "Have you rung the others?" I questioned.

"Yes" she advised. "They are going to meet us there" she added.

"We will follow on son" my father added.

"Ok" I nodded at him, still not taking my eyes from Mal as I watched as the other paramedic pushed Mal onto the ambulance and the stretcher was clicked into place. I then quickly climbed onto the ambulance and sat onto the seat next to Mal as the other paramedic sat just behind Mal's head.

"I love you Mal" I said as I slid her left hand into both of mine. I then brought the back of her left hand to my mouth and I pressed a kiss against the back of her hand. "Please don't leave me" I begged as the ambulance roared into life; and as I started to wonder what was wrong with my perfect Dragon princess.

* * *

Thankfully the ride to hospital didn't took very long however when me and Evie went to walk into Recus with Mal we were stopped and told to go into the family room. I advised that I didn't want to leave Mal and it was at this point in which my doctor, Doctor Cameron, appeared and urged that I went to the family room. He promised me that he would look after Mal; and he would come and find me when he had news. I reluctantly agreed and when me and Evie walked into the family room everyone was there waiting for us.

"What happened?" Jay asked quickly.

"We don't know" Evie answered. "No one does" she added as she sat down next to Carlos and he pulled her into a hug. The room then fell into silence as we all started to panic and fall into concern; no one knew how or why this had happened to Mal. It was breaking my heart to see my soul mate like that; but I knew one thing – I wanted answers, and I wanted them soon!

* * *

After a very agonising wait in the family room Doctor Cameron entered the room and we all froze in panic; and by the look on his face it didn't look good.

"Right-" he started as he closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting longer than we normally would" he continued as he looked around at us all. "But we had a lot of tests to do" he explained. "In fact-" he began. "We still have a couple left to do" he finished.

"How's Mal?" I muttered.

"Well you see your Majesty-" he began once more. "As difficult it is to say; I don't know" he admitted.

"What?" I asked in shock as all our faces dropped in confusion.

"I don't know what is wrong with her" he stated. "She is perfectly healthy" he advised.

"How can she be perfectly healthy if she won't wake up?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"That's what I don't know" he shrugged. "Blood tests are normal; but we are sending her bloods away for further testing" he explained. "All of her internal organs are normal; oxygen saturation is normal" he advised as he started to count on his fingers. "Blood sugar is in within normal range; blood pressure is text book" he urged. "I can't find any reason why she would be unconscious" he continued. "But please be assured we are doing everything we can" he finished.

"Ok" I nodded. "Can we see her please?" I begged.

"Of course" he nodded. "We have moved her into a side room; away from prying eyes" he explained as he opened the door. We all then followed him from the room and towards Mal's side room; all very eager to see Mal.

* * *

When we all entered her room I quickly dropped into the reclining chair on her left hand side; I knew that I wasn't going to be leaving her side so I might as well make myself comfortable. I couldn't help but sigh sadly at the sight of her; she looked like she was in a peaceful slumber. Doctor Cameron was right; nothing looked wrong with her but what concerned me is that no one knew what was wrong with her. I really hoped that I wasn't about to lose Mal; she was the love of my life and I just wanted her to be ok. Please let her be ok!

"Oh my Mal" I muttered as I took her left hand back into both of mine again. "What's wrong with you my love?" I questioned and as I watched her face an idea quickly came to me. "Father" I stated as I tore my eyes from Mal to look at him.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Ring Fairy Godmother" I instructed. "I don't think this is a mortal thing" I advised and I watched as everyone looked around at each other. If Doctor Cameron couldn't find anything medically wrong with Mal then surely this meant that there was something wrong with the fairy part of Mal – and only one person could help with that.

"Ok" he nodded and as I looked back at Mal I heard him pull his phone out and start to ring Fairy Godmother. "Fairy Godmother" he said as she answered the call. "Could you come to Auradon General please?" he asked. "We have a matter which Ben thinks only you can help with" he stated as I reached over and stroked the left hand side of Mal's face with my right hand. "We are in side room 1 in Accident and Emergency" I heard my father continue. "See you in a moment" he said as he hung up. We all then heard a loud pop and when I tore my eyes away from Mal I looked at a very confused Fairy Godmother looking at me.

"Oh" she muttered as she stepped to the end of Mal's bed. "What's happened?" she asked.

"We don't know" I replied for everyone. "All we know is that everything mortal wise is fine" I stated.

"So you think this might be a fairy thing?" she questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Please help her?" I begged as I started to feel tears start to gather in my eyes.

"I'll try my best your Majesty" she replied as she smiled meekly at me. As I looked back over to Mal I hoped that Fairy Godmother would find out quickly what was wrong with Mal; as it was breaking me seeing her like this. I loved her so much and all I wanted was to have my perfect Dragon back - happy and healthy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were very difficult; Mal was still unconscious and wasn't getting any better. If anything she was getting worse; her organs were starting to slowly fail - which was scaring the living day lights out of us all. It looked like she was dying in front of us all; and there was nothing that we could do to try and help Mal get better. Fairy Godmother was now working very closely with Doctor Cameron but everything that they were trying wasn't working! All the tests were coming back either normal or inconclusive; however it was decided that they would send a sample of Mal's blood off for even more invasive testing in hopes that we would finally have answers. And thankfully we got that the day later when Doctor Cameron and Fairy Godmother ran into Mal's side room startling us.

"What's going on?" my mother asked.

"We finally know what is wrong with Mal" Doctor Cameron said happily.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this before" Fairy Godmother quickly interjected.

"What?" Evie asked for us all.

"We finally have the blood results back" Doctor Cameron advised.

"Right?" Jay pressed as he crossed his arms over her shoulders.

"There are traces of iron and silver in Mal's blood stream" Doctor Cameron started to explain. "Which can be fatal for fairies; but given that Mal is also part mortal it is keeping her stable for now" he explained.

"What does this mean?" I asked hoping that they weren't about to tell us all that there was nothing that they could do.

"We are going to set up an IV of deferoxamine for the iron" he advised.

"What about the silver?" I urged.

"There is no mortal cure" he advised and we all dropped further into despair.

"What?" Evie asked.

"What does this mean?" my father urged.

"Fairy Godmother is going to work on a potion to cleanse Mal's blood and body; but this needs to be given after the IV deferoxamine" he explained and we all watched as Fairy Godmother nodded at this.

"Ok" I nodded back.

"I'm going to do that now" she advised and she quickly left the room.

"How long with all of this take?" I questioned.

"It will take 24 hours" Doctor Cameron said.

"I see" I noted. "Thank you" I advised.

"You're welcome" Doctor Cameron smiled as I made the mental note to thank Fairy Godmother next time I saw her.

"How can silver and iron get into her blood?" Carlos asked in disbelief.

"I don't know" I muttered as I looked back at Mal. "But when I find out who has done this to my perfect princess they are done for" I promised darkly before I pressed a kiss against the back of Mal's hand. Lucifer help who has done this to Mal; I would make sure that they paid for this – and I would never ever forgive them for doing this.

* * *

The next twenty four hours were very difficult to watch; I continued to watch as Mal lay peacefully as the IV medication ebbed into her body. I hoped that by the time the drip was finished we would have seen some improvement but no, Mal was still the same. I took a short nap in the recliner chair next to her bed; but I told Evie to tell me when Fairy Godmother had arrived.

We all then watched as Fairy Godmother recited a spell before rubbing a dark green potion onto both sides of Mal's neck, both her wrists and ankles. She explained that this was to make sure that it would flow into her blood. Fairy Godmother then told us that it would take thirty minutes to set into Mal's blood stream then after that Doctor Cameron wanted to take another blood test to make sure that both the medication and the potion had worked.

However we were all thrown back into a pool of despair when they came in a few hours later to advise us that there was still iron and silver in Mal's blood stream. They then advised us all that there was even more than when they last tested; which was making us grow in concern even more.

* * *

"I have an idea" Fairy Godmother ran into the room the next day.

"Yes?" I yawned.

"True loves kiss" she smiled.

"What?" we all asked in shock.

"Will it work?" I questioned.

"Of course it will work" she answered happily. "You and Mal are each other's true love; fate brought you back together" she reminded me happily as Doctor Cameron walked into the room. "Go on" she urged and I looked down at Mal. Of course I knew that Mal was my one true love; but I was scared in case that it didn't work. Yes I know that there was something seriously wrong with Mal; but what happened if it didn't work? Did this mean that Mal wasn't my true love after all? Or did it mean that Mal was so gravely ill that not even the bond between us was strong enough to bring her back to me?

Before I could stop myself I slowly stood up and pressed my lips against Mal's cool smooth lips; it felt weird to kiss her and for her not to kiss back. But as I pulled away and opened my eyes the room fell into silence and I started to feel a lump in my throat at the fact that nothing had happened.

"Why did it not work?" I asked as tears started to gather in my eyes. "Does this mean that me and Mal aren't each other's true love?" I directed to her.

"Ben don't think like that" Evie stated.

"It's hard not to Evie" I urged. "I don't want to lose Mal" I cried as tears started to flow down my cheeks. "I can't!" I sobbed as my mother pulled me into a hug.

"And you won't" she said over my shoulder. "Mal will get better" she promised. We all then heard Mal take a deep breath and I quickly pulled away from my mother and I saw that Mal's eyes flickered.

"Mal!" I exclaimed as I went closer to her. "Mal talk to me!" I begged as Doctor Cameron stood next to Evie and we all watched as Mal weakly opened her eyes slightly. "Mally" I said happily. "You've scared us all baby" I added and I saw as she meekly smiled at me. She then opened her mouth to say something but I watched as she froze before she started to cough and splutter.

"What's happening?" I asked as Mal started to struggle to breath and Doctor Cameron stepped forward and Evie moved so he could get closer to Mal.

"Oh" he muttered as machines started to blink, flash and beep before Doctor Cameron then quickly reached forward and pressed the alarm button on the wall.

"What is going on?" I asked in horror.

"Your Majesty please go to the family room" Doctor Cameron asked as nurses started to run into the room.

"No!" I snapped. "I demand that you tell me what is going on right now" I urged.

"Please your Majesty?" he begged. "I will explain later" he urged.

"Come on Ben" my mother asked. "Let them do their work; everything will be ok" she added and I threw Mal a glance. Our gazes locked as she continued to struggle to breathe and I made a decision - I needed to do as they asked as the last thing Mal needed was more stress.

"Ok" I sighed in defeat before quickly turning and leaving the room – feeling absolutely petrified that I might have just made things worse.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ben are you ok?" I heard my mother say after the door closed behind us.

"Do you really need to ask me that Mother?" I snapped back as I harshly sat down as my mind spitefully showed me Mal struggling to breathe.

"Sorry" she asked as she sat down on my right hand side and I put my head in my hands.

"Sorry I snapped" I sighed as I slowly looked up at her.

"It's ok" she returned. "I understand that it is hard for you" she offered. "For us all in fact" she added sincerely.

"I can't lose her" I said sadly as I felt tears start to flow down my cheeks.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she quickly pulled me into a hug. "You are not going to lose her" my mother stressed.

"I hope so" I advised as I started to sob against my mother's shoulder. As minutes ticked by my mother tried to console me; but it felt as if things had become too much; by Fairy Godmother's suggestion it struck me into fear that I could lose Mal forever – and this was something that I really didn't want to happen. "So does this mean I'm not Mal's true love?" I sobbed.

"No Ben" I heard Evie say which caused me to pull away and look over to her. "Mal woke up" she reminded me. "Her condition prevented her to wake up fully; Mal loves you so much" she urged and a weak smile spread across my face. "Fate brought you back together; concentrate on that" she finished.

"I will" I promised as I remember the warm look in Mal's weak eyes to me before she started to struggle to breath. Of course Evie was right; true loves kiss had worked! It was just that Mal was so weak right now her body was unable to fight through the iron and silver that was currently roaming through her body.

It was only thirty minutes but it felt like days before Doctor Cameron came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yes?" Jay asked for us all.

"She is stable" he advised and we all sighed in relief.

"But what happened?" Carlos asked sadly as Evie pulled him into a hug.

"Magic working against the mortal part of her" he returned.

"But how are we going to get her out of this?" I questioned. "You have already said her organs are starting to fail; she won't last much longer" I cried.

"Ben-" Evie started.

"Evie you can see just like everyone else in this room she gets weaker everyday" I reminded her harshly.

"I know but she is in the right place" she urged.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Can we go back to see her?" I asked as I looked back at Doctor Cameron.

"Yes" he confirmed. "However-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"She will look worse" he stated. "We have had to put an oxygen mask onto her and put up more IV's; she is unconscious again" he explained as I stood up quickly.

"Ok" I answered as I quickly left the room and walked back down the corridor and into Mal's side room and I gasped when my eyes landed on her. She looked so tiny and frail in the bed; as I threw myself back into my seat as I grabbed her left hand and brought it to my mouth and I pressed a kiss against her engagement ring.

"Oh Mal" I breathed as the others entered the room and took back to their seats. "How are we going to get you out of this?" I asked sadly and I sighed. I just hoped that we would start to find answers and soon – as Mal's life depended on it!

* * *

"Fairy Godmother?" I heard my father ask in confusion as she harshly ran into the room an hour later.

"I've found out what's wrong" she advised as she quickly pulled on some bright blue latex gloves.

"What?" I asked tearing my eyes from Mal. "What is it?" I urged.

"I just need to check something first" she advised as she stood next to me.

"Yes?" I prompted in confusion.

"Hand me Mal's engagement ring" she advised.

"What?" I asked in shock. "I am not taking that off" I advised harshly. "That's Mal's" I reminded her.

"Ben please!" she snapped and everyone gasped at this. Fairy Godmother never called me Ben; even at school; so for her to choose to call me it now showed me that things must be very dire. "Mal is close to death" she reminded me harshly. "Her life depends on it; take the ring off and give it to me" she instructed. "It doesn't change anything" she continued. "You are still engaged" she finished. I then looked down and nodded meekly; I then slowly slid her engagement ring off her and I watched as Mal took a deep breath causing us all to gasp.

"Mal!" I exclaimed as I handed Fairy Godmother the ring and she quickly left the room. We then heard as Mal's heart monitor started to beat normally. "Mal" I said as I put her left hand into both of mine. "Mal can you hear me?" I begged and I felt Mal's left hand weakly squeeze mine and I smiled hopefully. "Mal" I breathed happily. "Please try to open your eyes?" I asked and we all watched as her eye lids flickered. "Mally" I stated happily as relief started to fill my body. "I love you so much" I cried as happy tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Mal can you hear me?" Evie asked and I watched as Mal squeezed Evie's hand.

"Oh Mal" she breathed happily as both Doctor Cameron and Fairy Godmother walked back into the room.

"Your Majesty" Fairy Godmother stated. "Sorry for snapping at you" she offered.

"It's ok" I nodded. "Mal's safety is what matters" I smiled at her. "How is this to do with her engagement ring?" I questioned in confusion.

"The ring is silver; and we have just done a magic test. There are traces of iron in the band" she explained and I fell into shock.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "I caused this" I said sadly as I looked down at Mal slowly. I had nearly killed Mal and I would never ever forgive myself for this. If Fairy Godmother or Doctor Cameron hadn't figured out that it was her engagement ring that had caused this Mal would have died – and it was all my fault. I didn't deserve Mal; and I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want anything to do with me – as I would only have myself to blame.

"Ben you weren't to know" Evie urged.

"But if you didn't figure this out she would die" I muttered in disbelief.

"It is not your fault" my father pressed.

"Is that why true loves kiss didn't work?" I questioned not taking my eyes from Mal.

"Yes" Fairy Godmother answered which made me grimace at myself. I should have checked! But no! I had this ring made for Mal specially; one of a kind and look – it nearly killed her!

"And why the IV didn't work-" Doctor Cameron advised. "Her body was trying to fight off the infection but couldn't because she was wearing this" he added.

"Mal I'm so sorry!" I cried as I reached forward and stroked the left hand side of her face slowly.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" I heard Evie asked as I continued to sob over what I had nearly done to the love of my life.

"No" I heard Doctor Cameron answer. "We will put another dose of IV back up; this time her body will respond and she will get better" he continued. "But there is no indication to when she will wake up" he finished.

"Ok" I nodded as I stroked her cheek again. "Come on my love" I urged. "Please wake up!" I begged and the room fell into silence. I was currently awash of feelings; first of all relief that we had finally found out what was wrong with Mal and the fact that she was now responding to us. Second of all I was full of guilt that I had caused this and thirdly I was scared, scared that I had ruined what me and Mal had. Yes I would have to come to understand that I had unintentionally caused this; I just hoped that me and Mal could see a way through - as she meant more to me than my own life.


	5. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"How much longer is this going to go on for?" I heard Jay ask incredulously after I had been lying in my hospital bed for Lucifer knows how long after Ben had removed my engagement ring.

"Fingers crossed not much longer" Ben said sadly which made my heart break into a thousand pieces. What my family and Ben didn't know is that even though I couldn't respond to them I could hear everything that they had said and done. I was going to have to make sure that Ben didn't beat himself too much over this; yes things could have ended very badly – but he wasn't to know! And I would ensure that he would know this! "I just hope she isn't mad at me" I heard him say as he squeezed my left hand in both of his again.

"I'm not" I muttered.

"Mal" I heard Ben mutter and I slowly opened my eyes and I watched as everyone gasped at me. My body still felt so weak and achy; but I knew that with time that I would get stronger and get better. **"MAL!"** Ben shouted before he quickly stood up and jumped forward and pulled me into a tight hug. I weakly wrapped my arms around him and I suddenly heard Ben break down and he started to cry against the right hand side of my neck.

"Hey!" I cooed. "What's this?" I muttered as I weakly ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to cry and sob against me. "Benny" I muttered. "Hey!" I repeatedly cooed. "Shh!" I hushed and I continued to try soothe Ben for the next few minutes.

"I'm so sorry Mal" I heard him sob.

"It's ok" I said. "You didn't know" I advised.

"You know what happened" he asked as he pulled away and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed. "I could hear everything" I advised as Fairy Godmother and Doctor Cameron walked into the room.

"Oh Mally" he sighed sadly.

"It broke my heart to hear you all like that" I advised as I looked around the room and watched as my family smiled happily at me. I then adjusted myself in bed and Ben quickly stood up straight and dropped his arms from me.

"Sorry am I hurting you" he said sadly as he looked down at the floor.

"No" I said. "I think I have been lying in the same position for Hades how long" I chuckled. "Let me get up" I advised as I slowly sat up and Ben quickly readjusted my pillows so I could sit up properly. I felt dizzy for a couple of seconds before I slid to the side so I was closer to Evie and when I looked up at Ben I noticed that he was throwing a confused look at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cuddling you" I advised.

"Oh" he muttered.

"So get here Beast" I teased and Ben chuckled as he kicked his shoes off and I pulled the covers back. Ben then slowly climbed into bed and cuddled into me; as I snuggled into his chest I heard him sigh and I smiled at being back in my Beast's arms.

"I thought that I might never get this again" he muttered.

"Ben please don't think like that-" I started as I looked up at him. "And please don't beat yourself up about this?" I asked. "Or else" I winked at him.

"Or else what?" he smiled down at me.

"We'll have problems" I warned him playfully. "Fiancé" I pressed.

"If that is what my Fiancé wishes" he chuckled.

"It is" I confirmed and I watched as he smiled at me before he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips. When we pulled apart me and Ben cuddled together and I smiled at my family around the room.

"Nice for you to join us Sis" Jay teased as he winked at me.

"I thought I should" I joked. "Sorry for worrying you all" I told them all.

"It's ok" Evie smiled at me. "You're getting better that is what matters" she added.

"Yes" I agreed. "As you are all here with me" I smiled around the room again. We had all been through the ringer since I had collapsed; but we could all get through this – as we had each other – as always.

* * *

In all I ended up staying in hospital another week before I could return home; however as most of my things were packed away Evie, Jay, Carlos and Doug packed the rest of my things away and took them to Auradon Castle. I guessed that when I left hospital that I would be going to Auradon Castle not mine and Evie's home as Ben wanted to continue to look after me; and to be honest I didn't want it any other way.

I could tell that Ben still felt guilty about what had happened; and every time I caught him throwing me a guilty glance I would try and put his mind at rest. We both had planned to spend some time together when we got into our rooms; which was something that I was very much looking forward to.

"What is all this?" I asked after me and Ben walked hand in hand in our rooms to notice that Ben had a picnic blanket on our bed with a picnic blanket and his TV was already set up.

"A surprise" he smiled as he closed the door behind us.

"I see" I noted. "So what are we watching?" I questioned as we walked towards our bed. It felt weird to think of this being our bedroom, our bed, our things but this is how it was going to be from now on – and I wouldn't change a thing.

"Your choice" he grinned.

"I see" I repeated as we both climbed onto our bed and lay down with our heads rested against the pillows. "Someone is trying to spoil me" I teased.

"Yep" he chuckled as we cuddled together on our bed. "I have something for you" he advised.

"You didn't need to give me anything" I stated. "You are enough" I urged.

"Yes but there is something that I need to put right" he advised.

"Right?" I questioned in confusion. "What?" I added and I watched as Ben pulled a ring box out of his trouser pocket and he quickly opened it and I gasped at the sight of it. It was a gold ring that had a large egg shaped purple jewel in the centre that was flanked with green stones. "Oh Ben" I breathed.

"You like?" he grinned.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"I've had it checked" he explained. "Nothing is wrong with this ring" he continued. "So Maleficent Faery-" he began as he took the ring out of the box.

"Yes?" I said happily.

"Will you marry me?" he asked sincerely.

"Ben you already know my answer" I reminded me.

"Humour Princess?" he smiled.

"Yes Ben" I answered. "Yes I will marry you" I confirmed and I watched as a large grin spread across his face before he took my left hand and he slid the ring on my finger.

"Perfect" he smiled before he pressed a kiss against my lips. When we pulled apart we cuddled together and enjoyed our first date night in our home; which in my opinion was a most perfect way to end this whole stressful situation. I know that in time Ben would come to not feel so bad for what had happened; but I would get him through this - I was sure of it.

* * *

**Hey guys, I really can't wait to see what you think of this story. As I am typing this I have just finished the first draft on the 7th of July; you guys don't know that I intend to post chapters after D3. And at this point I only have to work on my main story; which I believe I will need all of that time considering how much work I have left to do.**

**Also the next part of our series 'Learning to Love - Honesty' will be posted after this story, see you then.**

**P.S. I would also like to say that I am heartbroken about the loss of our Descendant brother Cameron Boyce. You will be sadly missed and my thoughts and prayers go out to your family. Yes I know I should have said something at the time; but as I currently write this chapter I have just found out about his passing. So it felt appropriate to note it down in my chapter, I hope you understand.**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
